When two Worlds Collide
by Luna-Adnaron
Summary: This story combindes the Stargate SG1 world with the Doctor Who world. This is my first Dr. Who fanfic. Feel free to R&R.
1. Whats so Strange about a Blue Box?

A/N I'm going to pretend that the Puddle Jumper in the episode (Moebius parts 1. & 2.) that I have SG-1 using wasn't broken.

_**When two Worlds Collide.**_

Two suns shone brightly in an aquamarine sky, not one cloud made and appearance. Native birds' calls could be heard from some far off place whilst unusual creatures could be seen scavenging through the branches of large ancient trees. Empty knolls of lush green grass rolled on for miles, some trees spotted the landscape. In the far distance a small village could be made out - smoke billowed out of unseen chimneys. The scene was pretty idyllic. Everything seemed perfect. What could possibly disturb such a paradise?

**KAWOOSH**.

Out of the old green forest a loud noise was heard causing the multi-coloured birds to shoot out of the treetops and many of the bizarre creatures that took shelter scampered out of the tree line. Attempting to hide from whatever had caused such a racket. Shortly after the noise had been made the trees parted to reveal nothing. Something that couldn't be seen was causing enough force to bend and snap the large and old trees like matches. What ever it was either had a tremendous weight or was of great power.

If you listened carefully enough you could hear the gentle whirring of some sort of mechanical object. After a few moments the long green grass was being trampled as the unknown item disembarked onto the firm land. As quickly as everything had happened it was over. The ship had uncloaked itself and now you could see the large metallic hull. The long slender ship remained silent and unmoving. The only sounds that could be heard was the hushed words of individuals talking (or arguing) animatedly.

The cargo hold opened and four people exited it. All clothed in the same green kakis as the other. Three males and a female.

"Colonel... what were you thinking?" The female exclaimed, directing her gaze at the greying man.

"Can't remember. It just sorta popped in my head." Was his reply shrugging as he spoke.

"God, why can't you stand still and not fiddle with anything Sir?" She said throwing her arms into the air with frustration.

"That's the thing wasn't goin anything Carter, remember... just popped in my head." Colonel faced the younger man. "You were there Daniel. You saw it happen."

"Jack..." The one called Daniel moaned as well as rolling his eyes. "Don't bring me into it. You really should been more careful. The Puddle Jumper only responds to you." He paused a moment. "Anyway why were you onboard? Sam was just giving it some maintenance."

"I got bored. Thought I'd come and see what my two-favourite scientists were doing." Jack responded. "Teal'c just came along for the ride."

A tall dark man with an unusual symbol tattooed on his forehead glanced back at the Colonel only to raise a single eyebrow and look inquisitively at the other pair. "Indeed." Was the only thing he said.

"With all due respect Sir, I thought you said you had paper work to do?" Sam said looking straight back at him obviously still peeved at being hurtled through time and space without even any warning. "Do you even have any clue were we are?"

Jack gave a quick think then shook his head. "Nope sorry, nothing, zip, nadda." He glanced back at the ship. "Paper work is too mind-numbing. I got distracted."

The blonde women named Sam glared at him for a seconded trying to come up with something to respond back to him with. Before she got the chance to voice it a peculiar noise could be heard just a few feet away from where they stood. It was like nothing else that had ever heard before. It sounded like something motorized and power-driven, put it also echoed at the same time. It silenced the group. They all noticed a wind that hadn't been there before.

"What the heck is that?" Jack exclaimed to no one in particular. As if it heard him a blue box started to rippled before their eyes. After they all gathered their senses the gawped at the box in complete disbelieve. There it stood only a few meters away from the Puddle Jumper in full glory. What amazed the group was the white writing...

**"POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX!"**

Turning to face each other, taking in the other's reaction. A cautious step was made by the Colonel, he eyed every inch of it. "I ain't imagining this am I?" He asked his team mates. They shook their head in response. Sam was next in taking the first tentative step to the unknown object that had appeared before them. She warily raised her hand to touch it, just to make sure it wasn't some sort of hologram. But before her fingers could reach it the door to her right opened. She jumped back. Waiting for its occupant to emerge from within.


	2. The Time Lord and Team SG1

_**The Time Lord and Team SG-1**_

A young woman with long dyed auburn hair bolted toward the TARDIS door. Her hair swaying behind her. The lure of a new culture and planet trilled her - she wanted to be the first to discover what it looked like. Yet she still couldn't forget that she wasn't the first, that she would have never been given an opportunity like this if she hadn't met her comrade. The Doctor experienced all of this before, even before either her parents or her grandparents had been born. A slight course of jealousy coursed through her, it didn't last. Roxanne was to gratified that he had accepted her to accompany him on the exploration through time and space. How many twenty-three year olds could admit to that?

The path of Roxanne had been blocked. The Doctor clad in his long worn trench coat had beat her to it. His hand flexed to the handle of the door and flashed her a toothy grin. Glowering mockingly Roxanne waited for him to exit the TARDIS. Rays of sunlight flooded the ship. Brightening it with the warm glow of natural light.

"Oh…." The Doctor exclaimed almost leaping out of the door. "Now lookie what we have here.…"

Close behind him Roxanne also left the inside of the known and stepped into the unknown. Curious to what had caused his response. After getting over the initial shock of seeing two suns she noticed that they were four other people standing to a rather bulky looking cylinder like ship. Her eyebrows raised a moment.

"Aren't they human?" Roxanne asked the Doctor as her eyes scrutinised over all four members in question. She stepped closer to him.

"Three out of four." He answered.

"Are we what?" The greying man responded roughly through an obvious American accent. "Where the hell did you get that?" His hand gestured to the TARDIS.

"Jack…." The younger man with glasses spoke.

"Don't 'Jack' me, Daniel."

The Doctor and Roxanne shared a quick amused glance between each other. Watching this new group was rather humorous. Although they had seemed taken aback by the arrival of the TARDIS the early surprise looked to have worn off as quickly as it had happened. Like they was use to the appearance of unknown ships or people popping out of thin air.

"Oh that?" The Doctor said cocking his head behind him and shrugging.

"Our turn." Roxanne declared interrupting the Doctor. "Where did you get that?" Pointing a finger towards their ship.

"Classified." Jack finalised.

"That's about all you military types can say." The Doctor said. "Know another vocabulary?"

Jack stepped closer to the pair as the blonde haired women held her hand up trying to stop him. She looked between Daniel and the stoic giant probably looking for either reassurance or backup. Taking over the greying man she turned to look directly at the Doctor. Maybe she thought that she'd ease the tension. Whatever, all she could do was try.

"Don't listen to the Colonel." The women said. "It's just that we have seen a few intergalactic ships. But none of them have resembled an Earth police box - so maybe you can see why he got a little too critical."

"The hell I was too critical Carter." Jack snapped.

"Jack." Daniel said staring back at him. "I don't think that this is the right way to get answers from them. They themselves probably want a few questions answered too."

"DanielJackson is correct O'Neill." The tall man finally spoke. "I would not advice interrogating them. We know nothing about of them as of yet."

"Thank you Teal'c." Responded Daniel as he pushed his glassed back up his nose. Teal'c bowed his head.

"At least there's some sensible humans in that bunch." The Doctor muttered at Roxanne as they watched the banter between the kaki dressed troop. Trying to stifle her giggles she turned to examine the ship. Its technology did not appear very advanced, but it must have been; the humans that they had come across dressed much like out of her own time period. It looked similar to the uniforms that the British armed forces wore where she came from.

Sam and Daniel seemed to have been the only ones that had either attempted or even recognised the similarities between the two groups. This didn't surprise the Doctor. He had witnessed them glancing back and forth between each person that stood in the vicinity.

"Could I ask if that might be a time-machine?" Sam asked carefully.

"You both are dressed in twenty-first century clothing." Daniel picked up on where Sam was going.

"Yep so we are." The Doctor said with enthusiasm. "Then I can also take that that thing is a time-machine." He added shoving his hands roughly into the pockets of his suit jacket. "You too are wearing twenty-first century standard issue SGC uniforms" Continued the doctor briefly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet before looking back at Sam. "Oh and your right the Blue box is a time machine. A TARDIS to be exact."

"How the hell do you know about the SGC?" Colonel O'Neill roared. "It's top-secret." He added throwing a harsh glance back at the Doctor.

"Have my sources." Came the quick and casual response from the Doctor as he smiled cheerfully. Roxanne looked between the two men and scowled, this was getting rather repetitive.

"I've just about had enough of your smart arse remarks." Jack retorted stomping toward the Doctor.


	3. The Colonel verses The Doctor

A/N This chapter is a little shorter then the rest. This week has been a little hectic for me. Sorry guys. The next one shall be longer... promise.

_**The Colonel verses The Doctor**_

Halting a few feet away from the brown haired man the Colonel glared menacingly, almost trying to tempt the other to start a fight. What was annoying him was the fact that the trench coated man behaved as if he knew everything. Jack had to remember to keep a level-head. There would be more consequences hitting the man then just walking off with his head held high. All he had to do now was come up with something brilliant to respond.

"Carter, Daniel, Teal'c." Jack said not turning away from the strange pair that arrived in a blue box. "Get kitted out, we've got better things to do then listen to childish comments said to us." With that the Colonel turned on his heal and marched back to the Puddle Jumper.

"Sir…." Sam started. "I think we should try and find out how they got here. The ship has obviously got to be technologically advance, its managed not only to travel in time but to also travel through space. We've never seen anything like it before."

"I agree with Sam. Look at it. Its either come from Earth or been modelled by the 1960 style police box from England - Jack." Daniel protested at the retreating form of Jack.

"I ain't listening Daniel…. Get kitted out."

Teal'c, Sam and Daniel all stood still not sure what to do. Sam torn about following a command or finding more about the blue box. Daniel too wanted to find out why the ship had been based from a 1960 police call box, how had they come up with that idea. Having decided to follow orders Teal'c didn't take long to go after Jack.

"All that talk and he calls us childish." The auburn haired women said to her companion. "Yet he's the one who spat out his dummy and has gone off in a temper."

"True….how very silly he is." Responded the pinstriped man looking between Sam and Daniel. "Aren't you suppose to follow him? You know - follow the leader sort of thing." Cocking his head slightly he continued rambling exuberantly. " You know 'You're disobeying a direct order,' you don't want to get on his bad side." He finished giving them a unusually happy smile.

Sam frowned curiously for a moment at his comment, "All we can do is apologise on behave of him. The Colonel isn't normally like this. So…. em…. sorry." She turned around and went to follow Jack into the ship, she didn't want to give him more ammunition to be in a mood with the rest of them.

"It's a pity that we couldn't have learnt more about each other." Daniel said watching Sam walking away. "Sorry about Jack's behaviour. He isn't having a good day. Well I better go. Jack probably wont wait much longer." He added giving them a shy smile before jogging off to catch up with Sam.

The man and the young women shared a cheeky smile while the SG-1 team marched into the cargo hold of their ship.

Once inside the ship Sam and Daniel could still hear the Colonel ranting on. Not paying attention to what was being said they grabbed their Kevlar vests and their P90. Zipping the vest up the two scientists awaited their next orders. What was Jacks plan, what was he thinking about doing next. They could only hope that it was something simple. Sam needed to check the latest diagnostics from the Puddle Jumper before they could go back home. It had restart when the ship had fired up.

"Yeah made it. Good." Jack said sarcastically shoving his battered kaki hat on his head. "Right, lets check the perimeter. We'll split up and meet back here in two hours got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sure Jack."

"Indeed."

"Teal'c your with me." Jack said receiving a bow in response. "That leaves Carter with Daniel." He turned to exit the ship but before he left he turned his head to Daniel. "Don't get idea's Daniel…. Leave those Blue Box folks alone. I've had enough of them. We don't need anymore trouble."

"Right Jack." Daniel spoke rolling his eyes again. It annoyed him the way Jack sometimes talk to him like a child. He glanced back at Sam who gave him a lope-sided smile. "Ok let's go. The two hours will be up shortly." With that Sam and him walking out of the large metal doors leaving Jack and Teal'c talking together. None of them bothered to notice where the man and women that had arrived in the blue box had gone. They no longer stood at the doors of the police box.


	4. Jaffa Warriors and False Gods

_**Jaffa Warriors and False Gods**_

The Doctor ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair curiously watching as the two remaining SGC teammates trudged their way back to the leader of the pack. Shaking his head in amusement, he could understand how such a variety of personalities like they had could work together. Removing his hand from his hair – leaving strands stick out in all sorts of angles – he turned his head to Roxanne and gave her an eccentric smile. Hopping slightly and nudging the TARDIS's door the Doctor disappeared leaving the doorway open for Roxanne to follow him through.

Glancing back at the foreign ship, Roxanne debated with herself whether she should go after the Doctor or examine the hunk of metal to her right. The good voice told her to return to her companion 'that's what he wanted,'. Nevertheless, at the same time the bad troublesome voice told her to ignore the good one. Not giving much thought Roxanne gave into her naughty voice. She was curious by nature – of course, she was going to look at the ship.

Before Roxanne could make much distance toward her destination. Something had stopped her.

"Ah ah…." The Doctor exclaimed holding her elbow whilst raising his eyebrows quizzically. He had known what she was up to. "Now. that's not a good idea." He said hurriedly before pulling her quickly into the TARDIS shutting the door behind them. "They're still in the ship, they'd have spotted you…." He sprinted up to the control panel he reached over and moved one of the monitors so that she could look at it too. " You should have waited. We can see when they leave."

"Blast I forgot we had that." Roxanne muttered to herself as she ambled up the steel ramp. With the tiny screen in sight, she watched and waited for the SGC people to leave their ship. As she did, she searched her pockets to find a hair band. "What's our plan of action?" Roxanne asked. "Are we searching the ship or stalking this SGC people?"

"This ship isn't important…. I'm not interested in that ship." The Doctor replied avidly watching the unchanging screen before him not even bothering to look up to answer the questions. "What I want to know is how 21st centaury Americans came across Ancient technology, and how they can use it. It doesn't work with any everyday human…. Needs something else to get it to work." He said glancing up at Roxanne for a brief moment before returning his attention back to the TV screen.

"So what your saying is that there is something bizarre going on with those guys." Roxanne queried as she loosely tied her hair up into a ponytail. "They seemed pretty average to me. Except the big guy with that eerie tattoo…. you wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley." She finished saying while leaning slowly on the chair next to the control panel.

"Jaffa, he's Jaffa. Comes from the planet called Chulack. Quite humourless…." The Doctor paused rubbing the back of his neck. "They train as warriors as soon as they've become teens. Also made to carry symbiotes in a womb in the abdomen. Their race hasn't had much luck – always been under the service of some false god or something or another. That Teal'c guy had the symbol of Apophis on his head must have been under his service at some point."

"Wait a minuet you said Apophis. Like the Egyptian god Apophis…. the serpent, the god of the night and of death." Roxanne frowned in confusion. "That doesn't make sense. Isn't Apophis a Earth god, Chulack is a completely different planet; how did they get that name, have they been to Earth before?" The questions came out before she could stop herself.

The Doctor gave her a lopsided smile pleased at her quick thinking. "Good question Roxanne…. The Jaffa and their false gods the Gou'ld came to Earth about 9200 years ago took some different cultures to populate deserted planets for slaves. That's what the humans on Earth based as their gods. They needed something to worship and the false gods were more then willing to fulfil that role." Lifting up his hand, he waved it around a bit in exaggeration.

Nothing more could was said as they watched the SGC team leave the ship. They split into and went off in their own directions. Roxanne stood up straighter and waited for the Doctor's signal for them to leave. Without much warning, the Doctor rushed toward the TARDIS's doors, "Ready?" he turned to ask her before pushing both the doors opening and exiting his ship. Roxanne hot on his heals.


	5. Laughing Trees?

A/N Normally I write one chapter Stargate then one Doctor Who. This time I am doing two Doctor Who chapters. Then I'll have two Stargate ones next. XD. I've been watching too much Doctor Who this week (I got attacked by plotbunnies).

_**Laughing Tree's?**_

Quickly glancing over her shoulders Roxanne double-checked that she had shut the TARDIS's door correctly. The Doctor was striding energetically toward the tree line - not even bothering to see how far she was behind him. Jogging forward, she caught up with him, trying to match his long strides Roxanne glanced up at him. She wondered what his plan might be. This was what always happened; he'd give a small explanation then stalk off hurriedly assuming that she would follow him. It made her want to laugh - he honestly thought that she'd always go after him. A few times, she thought about just staying rooted to one spot just to see what he might do or say. She couldn't do that though, she was too loyal to him and also curious about what he was up to.

The forest was darker then Roxanne thought they would be considering there were two suns in the sky. Unrecognisable shadows played through the gaps in the trees. A soft rustling sound could be heard from above as the breeze disturbed branches and leaves. The trunks groaned whilst the trees swayed along with the rustling dark green foliage. The scene before them would have rivalled any horror films. It was surprising how such a beautiful planet could have such a contrast. The Doctor slowed down his pace to match Roxanne's.

"We should've caught up with one of SGC's group now." The Doctor spoke with a low voice giving her one of his peculiar grins. Roxanne had noticed that he seem to have a lot of these rather unusual facial expressions and smiles - but that didn't bother her, it just made her want to smile with him, or sometimes-even giggle at him.

"Which pair are we tracking?" She asked softly pulling the sleeves of her jumper over her hands. The forest did not seem too pleasant anymore; she could not get the feeling of being watched out of her head. Why did she have to think about horror films? All they needed now was some knife-yielding alien to burst out of now where and try to slaughter them. Roxanne shuddered at the thought.

"Can't tell just yet. I didn't see which ones went what way." Was the Doctors response he noticed Roxanne shivering slightly and her hands wrapped in their sleeves. His eyebrows raised slightly in concern. "Are you cold Roxanne?" He had not thought that it was that cold, but then again his body temperature was cooler then hers. He did not feel the coldness as she did.

Roxanne looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine…." It was nice that he wanted to make sure she was all right. "Think we could rent a film crew. This place is perfect for a horror movie…. I just pictured some frenzied alien careering at us with a knife in its hands."

"Ah I didn't think of that." The Doctor said grinning cheerily down at her. "But coming to think of it the forest does resemble scenes from horror movies." He tugged lightly on his right earlobe as they continued to trek through the forest floor, the dead leaves creating a thick carpet over the land. Small twigs snapped occasionally under their feet, only loud enough for them to hear it.

The Doctor was glad that Roxanne was rational enough not to be talking too loud or making too much noise. They needed to be careful if they were going to slink up behind this group and find out why and how the SGC guys got here. He also wanted to know how they came across that ship, they shouldn't be capable of using it either. The Doctor ran things through his head trying to sum up a conclusion to his questions. He wasn't going to get anything until he got to personally ask them himself.

During the comfortable silence that was between them Roxanne became more aware of the feeling of being watched. 'Great why did I have to imagine murderous aliens,' she gave herself a mental kick trying to forget the uneasy feeling she had. Studying the Doctor she could see he was his normal calm self. Why did she have to be so pathetic. Shaking her head in disapproval at her own self she shoved her hands roughly into her jean pockets. For a few seconds Roxanne swore she heard someone or something laughing foully from somewhere between the trees. She glances around them but couldn't see anything. Maybe she was imagining the laughter as well.

There it was again the same deviant cackle. This time Roxanne was positive she hadn't dreamt it. "Doctor..." she muttered softly briefly tapping his shoulder to make him stop. "Please tell me I'm not crazy, but can you hear laughing?"

A small smile crept on his face. "Oh you're not crazy." With that he continued to walk on.

"Wait, where the hell is it coming from then?" Roxanne asked a little to intensely then she had meant.

A slender finger raised and pointed into the thick foliage in a near-by tree. "I wouldn't worry, they cant carry knifes. Don't have many digits you see. They're not dangerous in fact they're quiet delightful, very inquisitive." Turning around the Doctor walked off leaving Roxanne to ponder what was up in the trees. "I wouldn't get too close to the trees though. The Corcoran can be pretty territorial. They do have fairly sharp teeth." He added whilst Roxanne rushed over to him trying to catch up.

It wasn't long till they found on pair of the SGC's team-mates. They had heard them talking before they could actually see them. The Doctor gave Roxanne an amused look. "Not very professional are they. They're suppose to be swift and silent. Not heard from twenty yards away." He tutted quietly before gently taking her arm and pulling her noiselessly through the gaps in the trees. Soon they were walking on the same beaten track as their venery. Walking conversation-less behind them waiting for the right moment.


	6. What sorta name is the Doctor?

It hadn't taken long spot a clearing in the tree-line. Two uniformed personal ambled clear of the trees to find a empty long-lasting road of some sort. It was dusty and dry, obviously worn from plenty use. Random shallow holes dotted the surface of the road, something equivalent to Earths pot-holes. The track marks matched anything remotely resembling a cart or wagon. There was no sign of any fresh tracks, but with the obvious ware and tare of the pathway - that might not last too long. Their only hopes was that the inhabitants of this planet were civilised and friendly, they didn't want another battle on their hands.

The two team-mates walked in silence for a few yards, scanning the nearby vicinity. Checking for any sign of movement or any sign of civilisation. A road was only going to lead them to society - to either a village or a town. It just depended on how far away it was. The peace wasn't going to last for long, of course it wasn't.

When he was sure enough that there wasn't any immediate danger Jack decided that they could start up a conversation. "So T." He spoke taking out is well-worn kaki baseball cap and rammed it on his head. "What's your opinion of those loony blue box characters?"

"I as of yet have to make one, O'Neill." Teal'c cocked his head to take a look at Jack. "They did not appear to be hostile. I did not see any weapons."

"Gawd. Was it only me that was irritated by them?" Jack asked not really caring for an answer he continued. "That coat man. He thinks he knows everything. Spoke down at us like we're kids." Jack growled still mad from before. "Big-headed man." He added after a while.

"You indeed were the only one to react negatively to the coated man and his companion." Teal'c answered as he changed his grip on his Staff Weapon. "Do you not wonder about the strange ship O'Neill?" He asked giving his commander a quick glance. "I have never witnessed anything like that before. I am too intrigued."

"Of course that bloody ships got me curious. I just don't like the impression that I got off that man." Jack stared grumpily. "If we could get Carter and Daniel to have a look and the ship… and he doesn't get involved, hunky-dory." He said giving a quick scan of the area around them. "But I've got the feeling that that ain't gunna happen. That ship'll probably have some sorta shield or something that Daniel can get knocked out by."

Teal'c's raised an eyebrow at Jacks last statement. He decided that he would not comment on it and let him mull over his frustration. It must have been the abrupt and unplanned adventure they found themselves in that had created his mood.

The two of them continued down the road in silence again, unaware of the Doctor and Roxanne emerging from the trees behind them. The only sounds that could be heard were the unusual bird calls issuing from somewhere in the forest. The Colonel wondered about radioing in to Sam and Daniel to see if they were making any head way in finding civilisation. The fact that they hadn't come across anything yet was a little unsettling. With such a beaten track you'd have thought that there would have been more hustle and bustle. 'Maybe it's a local holiday,' Jack thought to himself.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said very quietly. "I believe we are being followed."

"Right." Jack simply stated giving Teal'c a nod. "Two guess who it is."

Jack and Teal'c turned around and raised their P90's in precaution. Jacks first thought was right; it just had to be the Blue Box people. A faint growl came from him; this was definitely not his day. The pinstriped man and his companion stopped in their tracks, they didn't raise their hands straight away. Instead the coat man rocked on the balls of his feet and shoved his hands in his suits pockets and gave them a flashy smile.

"Has anyone bothered to tell you its rude to sneak up on people?" Jack said keeping his gun raised at them.

"Oh all the time." The suited man said merrily, not fazed by him at all. "But that hasn't stopped me before. You know it not polite to hold guns up at unarmed people." To emphasise this he took his hands out of his pockets and waved them. "See no weapons. None what so ever."

"I don't think our hands and your guns make a fair competition." The dark skinned women said raising her hands too. This made the tall man smile.

"Good point Roxanne."

"God. All right you win." Jack snapped lowering his gun indicating to Teal'c to do so too. "What I want to know is why you're following us? Couldn't ya go in the other direction?"

"Oh I don't know. It was either you guys or the other. We flipped a coin for it." The coated mans hands were back in his suits pockets. "I think that cleared that up. What next?" He questioned pulling an unusual facial expression. "Ah, yes that's right I remember now. . . ." There was a pause before he took a step forward and looked at the SGC team seriously. "What I'd like to know is how have you come in possession of Ancient technology? Where you got it from? And how you've discovered how to use it?" There was a slight tint of anger in his eyes.

"Doctor?" Roxanne stepped forward to stand next to him.

"I ain't sure I can tell you that." Jack easily said staring daggers at the pair. "What sorta name is the Doctor anyway?"

"Oh its just my name. I wouldn't forget it if I were you." The Doctor muttered before looking back at Roxanne. "I think we should try the other pair. They're more curious about us. We could get more information out of them." He said cheerfully before striding off in the other direction. "Coming Roxanne?"


	7. The Audience and the Contestants

_**The Audience and the Contestants.**_

There was a raised eyebrow from Teal'c, and Jacks mouth opened and shut a few times as they watched the Doctor and Roxanne storm off in the opposite direction. The Colonel was not sure if he should stop them or should he let them go off and find Carter and Daniel. If he stopped them, he would have to cope with that strange man and his companion. If he let them go Daniel and Carter, would probably be more then willing to talk to them and possibly answer all the questions they asked. Jack trusted that Carter knew more then enough not to tell them too much. Stargate command was highly classified; nobody was supposed to know anything about it. Nevertheless, that man seemed to know about it.

Gathering his thoughts, Jack hastily made up his mind before sprinting toward the infuriating pair - Teal'c hot on his heals. He might as well take them to the Scientists, that way he would know everything that was being said. They would have more control over the situation - there were four in their group and two in theirs.

"Stop!" Jack shouted.

Roxanne and the Doctor halted in their tracks. The Doctor turned his head to look over his shoulder. There was a pleased smile on his face; it struck Jack that the man had known he was going to do this. Darn that man.

"Right follow us. We need to meet Carter and Daniel anyway." Was the only thing Jack said as he marched forward.

"Here we go." Roxanne in a teasing sort of way, she gave the Doctor a slightly mischievous grin before turning to look back at Jack and Teal'c who where a few paces ahead of them. Jack didn't like that they had to return back to the Puddle jumper with them. He hoped that they wouldn't try his patients too much - he wasn't in a good mood.

The four of them trudged along in silence, all keeping to the same pace. Each one of them was thankful that they didn't have to have a conversation, they knew that it might not be a pleasant if they had to talk. Each division in the group would sneak quick thoughtful glances at their original companions, each one wondering what was going on in the other half of their group. The silence wasn't unwelcome.

A warm gust billowed around them, spilling through the gaps in the trees. Again the only thing that could be heard was the soft melodies from unusual birds perched in their trees. For the first time since they had arrived on the planet Jack took in how alluring everything was. It wasn't too hot, there were barely any clouds in the aquamarine sky - no rain - and very peaceful. They hadn't even met any rowdy natives yet. That was even something that he hadn't taken into consideration. Why hadn't they seen or heard anyone. He just hoped that it was due to some simple logical reason. Like a siesta or some sort of festival. Yeah maybe that's the reason no one was about.

Finally the forest cleared leaving the beaten track to veer to the right. The group turned left making their way toward their ships. They walked a few yards away from the tree line. Knowing that their destination was only ten minutes away, the walk didn't seem that long anymore.

"Carter." Jack spoke into his radio, he waited a few seconds.

"Sir?" Came a quick respond.

"We're coming back to the ship…." Jack paused a moment. "And we've got two guests."

"Ok sir. We'll meet you back there."

Not long after Jack had his conversation with the other half of his team, Teal'c stopped in his tracks. The giant silent man turned his head to the left, obviously listening to something in the distance. Everyone stopped and watched him curiously, the Doctor and Roxanne shared a quick curious glance between each other. Jack stepped forward.

"What is it T?"

"I am unsure O'Neill. There are noises of disturbance coming from the forest." Teal'c answered.

"What kinda disturbance Teal'c?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not sure." Was the quick response, Teal'c continued to listen out for any more sounds.

Before Teal'c could come up with a solution to the sounds he was hearing. The source of it decided to let everyone know where it was coming from and who they. A loud blast, and a flash of orange-yellow tore at them. Everyone ducked instinctively. Looking up a troop of Jaffa warriors marched out of the forest. Staff weapons raised.

"Ah crap." Jack muttered. "Why's it always the nice sunny planets." He added lifting up his P-90 and taking aim. Teal'c raised his own staff weapon. They both waited for the right moment before taking a shot at the charging troop.

"Carter…" Jack hurriedly spoke into his radio. "We've found ourselves some Jaffa. We need some back-up."

"Right Sir. We'll be there in a minute."

The Doctor and Roxanne watched aware of the danger they were in. Both weapon less and standing in the middle of a battle. They were going to have either wait for everything to settle or for Carter and Daniel to turn up. Time seemed to slow down for Roxanne, this was the first time she had ever been in a situation like this. She only hoped that she would come out of this uninjured and alive. It was just a waiting game for them, they were the audience, and the SGC team were the contestants. One problem was even though they weren't taking part in the game they were still getting shot at.


	8. How to Disarm Your Enemies

How to Disarm Your Enemies 

These recent events weren't what the Doctor had in mind. He had hoped that they could have gotten back to the ships smoothly and unharmed. But things never tended to run smoothly when you wanted it to. His plans hadn't included an encounter with a party of outraged Jaffa warriors. Glancing over his shoulder he checked Roxanne, she was crouched low next to him – her face was blank apparently a little scared even though she probably wouldn't admit it. 'Stubborn humans,' The Doctor thought to himself before returning his attention to the opposition. They stood firmly at the very edge of the tree line. Obviously optimistic that it would give them the advantage. Ferreting around in his suit pockets the Doctor found his Sonic Screwdriver, he fiddled with it waiting for the right moment.

A few incoherent words issued from Roxanne – a couple of the Staff Weapon shots were a little to close for comfort. The Doctor raised an eyebrow assuming that she had sworn. The response was a shrug. She didn't care if he had heard or not, this wasn't an appropriate time to worry about language.

Roxanne wasn't sure when or from where but Daniel and Carter had arrived. The contest just became a little bit more even. She watched a little in awe and a little in fear as the SGC team and the Jaffa squad battled. Wondering when the Doctor might step in and save the day. Then again she wouldn't blame him if he just stayed where he was and waited for the dust to settle. She couldn't even if she wanted to stand up and babble on about something, which was his trick his flair; but how good would he be when being shot at.

**BLAST**

One of Teal'c shots hit the trunk of one of the trees, narrowly missing it target. The lucky enemy Jaffa ducked just at the right moment. There hadn't been any casualties yet. Even though the battle seemed like it had been going on for hours it had only maybe been twenty minutes.

"The poor Corcoran." Roxanne muttered to the Doctor. "I wonder what they're thinking of all of this."

Not answering her the Doctor watched as the ducking Jaffa scrambled quickly back to his feet. He wondered how he was going to stop this pointless fight. Roxanne did have a point the battle was putting lives unnecessarily in danger. It hit him there and then. Now that was an idea – the Doctor span around to face Roxanne and gave her a quick hug.

"That's brilliant." Exclaimed the Doctor grinning manically.

Roxanne stared blankly at him. "What?" She blinked confused, "What did I say?" Before she could get an answer he was on his feet. 'He's going to get himself shot,' she thought shaking her head in disbelief at his abruptness. It was like wearing a target. He was just getting himself in trouble. Roxanne raised her hand and grabbed his wrist. Giving it a gently yank she hoped he'd get the message.

"Aim at the trunks…." Yelled the Doctor twisting his hand free of Roxanne. This earned a glare from both the Colonel and Roxanne.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack voiced angrily.

"Just shoot at the trunks of the trees, it will work. Trust me." The Doctor said eagerly. "What have you got to lose? Just try it."

"Jack he's got a point." Daniel said.

"Sir we're out-numbered." Carter spoke at the same time.

"Alright do it." Came the curt reply.

The SGC team took aim, shooting at random tree trunks. Jaffa warriors dodged the blasts and bullets the ricochet through the trees. They looked back that their opponents, looking rather bemused at what they were doing. What ever they had thought was going to happen next was nothing like what was actually happening. The Doctor's plan was working. Brown furry shapes clambered down the trees. Long graceful body's winded there way down. The Corcoran were swiftly coming out of the foliage. Their eyes angrily sized up the Jaffa. Then pounced. Teeth snapping at the necks of the Jaffa.

After a few moment of disputing with the Corcoran. A few creatures flung across the forest. The Jaffa retreated unable to take aim with brown fur biting at their necks. They skulked off with the Corcoran dancing across the forest floor hot in pursuit of their invaders.

The Doctor turned around and helped Roxanne to her feet. She dusted herself off. "So that's what I said…." She smiled, "That was bloody brilliant." She added making the Doctor grin wildly. They both weren't aware of the SGC team watching them blankly.

"What the heck were those things?" The Colonel asked.

"Corcoran." Answered a cheery Doctor. "I feel like I'm repeating myself." He smiled back at Roxanne. "There quite curious, wonderful creatures they are. But as you witnessed they are very territorial. Don't like people invading their space. Actually they have quite a nasty set of teeth." Pausing his face turned more serious as he looked back at the forest. "We'd better move, once the Jaffa think they've lost the Corcoran they'll be back for us."

"Right lets move out." Jack said and with that the six of them made their way back to their ships.

"You know I've still got a few questions I'd like answered." The Doctor spoke smoothly trying not to cause another dispute. "You can ask me a few as well." His eyes fell on Carter and Daniel a moment. "I know you want to know about my ship too. You know we could trade stories." He thrust his hands into his pinstriped suit as he spoke.

"We'll see." Was all Jack said.


End file.
